


Hesitate to Call

by kangeiko



Category: Alias
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-30
Updated: 2005-08-30
Packaged: 2017-10-07 14:56:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kangeiko/pseuds/kangeiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack has one chance to do this right. Set during <span class="u">A Dark Turn</span>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hesitate to Call

Now here's the part where he's dreaming, because he's never done this before.

He has undressed this body hundreds of times and remembers each curve and angle, the order of each touch and each discarded item of clothing: the skirt on the floor, the silk blouse across the back of a chair, the lace panties bunched in his hand. He knows what makes her sigh and what makes her cry out and what makes her mouth "Jack," into his shoulder. He knows just where to touch her to make her shudder and arch uncontrollably. Even more intimate: the mechanics of her body, of pulling her hair back for her as she retched from morning illness and rubbing her ankles when they were pained and swollen, and holding the baby to her breast when she was too tired to move. More, and faster now – tiny circles on her torso, spanning the entirety of her body from neck to pubis, tickling her and making her giggle after too much wine and ice cream; licking that point where thigh meets hip; pouring soapy water on her head and pushing her up against the bathroom wall, her legs clasped around him; a small, warm body nudging his foot and looking down to watch his daughter investigate his shoe whilst his wife is comfortable in his lap and a heavy tome is open in hers. Tighter, faster; memories jostling each other – her hands in his, her mouth against him, the curve of her jaw and the teeth marks on her shoulder and her tiny toes and chipped red nail polish and the clinking bottles of perfume and tubes of lipstick on the dresser and Sydney in her crib and always, always through it all, his voice as the soundtrack: "Laura, Laura, Laura."

When he undresses her this first time in the safe house, the active transmitter in its little box, he wonders if this is the most significant change in their bedtime routine: transmitter in the box, trousers on the floor, vest on the chair, panties bunched in his hand and Sydney safe in her bed.

She kisses his mouth; pushes her tongue between his lips and opens him up as if ready to bite her way back into him. Her hands skim hungrily over his body, nails lightly grazing across torso and limbs and tracing his collarbone. It is only when she licks over his voicebox that he realises that they have both been silent this time; their laboured breathing the only noise in this shitty little room.

She's arching just like she used to, her toes curling just like they used to, and all Jack can do then is wonder who's fooling themselves the most. "Irina," he says, and her eyes widen in surprise. "Irina," and her mouth opens. "Irina," and the passive transmitter slides home without her feeling it.

When he kisses her, he tastes bile.

*

fin

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge: Billy Idol song titles: "One Night, One Chance"  
> A/N: Title from [this poem](http://www.geocities.com/Athens/Olympus/2601/gluck.html).


End file.
